1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid state power supply that is particularly adapted for driving an ozone generator.
2.0 Discussion of Related Art
One of the most efficient ways for producing ozone, O.sub.3, is to subject oxygen, O.sub.2, or a gas containing a high concentration of O.sub.2 to a corona discharge. This corona discharge can be produced by applying a cyclic voltage to spaced electrodes. Ozone is generally produced during the portion of a cycle occurring just prior to a peak. Therefore, more ozone is produced by increasing the frequency, but a point is reached when the power dissipated in the gap between the electrodes tends to cause the ozone molecules of O.sub.3 to break down into oxygen molecules O.sub.2.
A brief review of the teachings of prior references now follows. McKnight, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,653, teaches a power supply circuit for an ozonator that is powered by a three-phase input voltage.
Huynh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,694 teaches a full-wave inverter using four thyristor switching elements T.sub.1 through T.sub.4. It is indicated that the thyristors are preferably provided by SCRs. Bilateral diodes are also connected in parallel across the thyristors.
Huynh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,866 teaches an ozonator power supply that includes a full wave rectifier for rectifying a three phase voltage, and a full wave bridge inverter using four thyristor switching elements for synthesizing the rectified voltage or DC into an AC waveform for application to the ozonator. A current pulse amplitude control circuit 43 for controlling the conduction of the pass transistor used to control the amplitude of the current pulses. A pulse width control logic and drive circuit 45 are used for controlling the operation of the thyristor switches T.sub.1 through T.sub.4 in a manner providing pulse width control.
Mickal et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,182 teaches a three phase power supply circuit to supply power to an electrostatic filter. As shown in the figures, a three phase AC voltage is rectified by a full wave rectifier and applied to a full wave thyristor inverter circuit. Transformer coupling is used between the inverter and the electrostatic filter.
Divan U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,483 shows a static inverter for inverting a DC voltage to a three phase AC voltage. The inverter includes a full-wave transistorized inverter with bilateral diodes connected across the collector and emitter electrodes of each transistor.
Ngo U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,763 teaches an AC to AC converter type power supply circuit. As shown in the figures, a three phase full-wave rectifier circuit 12 including a plurality of CMOS switching elements is used to rectify the three phase input voltage. The DC voltage that is provided by the rectifier 12 is switched via a CMOS switching circuit 50 into a polyphase inverter circuit 18. The inverter 18 is a three phase inverter for converting the DC voltage back into synthesized three phase AC output voltages.
3.0 Brief Summary of the Invention
The objects of the invention are:
1. To provide a versatile and reliable pulse-width-modulated (PWM) voltage source inverter power supply with zero voltage switching scheme for an ozonator which results in the efficient operation.
2. To provide a control circuit for a transistor bridge inverter power supply for an ozonator, wherein the ozonator load power can be controlled by the width of the inverter output voltage. Therefore, the input power factor is close to unity and independent of the power loading.
3. To provide an ozonator load voltage, wherein the rise time of the ozonator voltage waveform is substantially longer than the fall time of the ozonator voltage waveform.
In accordance with this invention, the voltage wave applied to an ozonator has a sawtooth shape with a slow rise and a fast fall so that a corona discharge is produced for a greater portion of a cycle than would be the case for a sinusoidal wave. In order to obtain best results, the frequency and amplitude of the sawtooth waves are controllable.
A voltage source inverter power supply circuit of one embodiment of this invention is comprised of a three phase bridge rectifier to convert a three phase 60 Hz power source to a DC power source, a capacitor connected across the DC power source to smooth the output DC current and to maintain the DC bus voltage, a DC/DC converter with a soft start circuit (not shown) and a transistor bridge inverter connected to the DC power source by its input and to an electrical network by its outputs and capacitors connected across the bridge inverter input to filter the high frequency noise. The electrical network includes a step up high voltage transformer with its primary low voltage winding connected to the output of the transistor bridge inverter through a series resonant circuit comprising a capacitor and an inductor connected in series, and through its secondary high voltage winding for to the ozonator load.
The inductor provides a limitation of high frequency output harmonics and short circuit limiting while the capacitor is used to block out any DC components from the output of the transistor inverter. The ozonator load has an electrical equivalent circuit comprising resistors and capacitors connected as shown inside the dashed rectangle of FIG. 1. Cg.sub.1 and Cg.sub.2 represent air gap capacitors, Cd represents a glass dielectric capacitor, Rd represents a glass dielectric loss resistor and Rg.sub.1 and Rg.sub.2 represent a air gap resistor which provides a conductance path when a corona discharge occurs. The step up high voltage transformer and the series inductor-capacitor circuit in combination with the ozonator load form a resonant circuit having its natural frequency above the switching frequency.
In operation, forced-commutation is provided by a control circuit. The inverter output voltage has three levels of voltage pulse +V.sub.DC, zero, -V.sub.DC. During a positive half cycle, the output voltage level +V.sub.DC is obtained by firing a first pair of diagonal transistors that conduct current in one direction through the electrical network. The following zero level of the inverter output voltage is obtained by turning off one of the first pair of transistors and firing one of the second pair of transistors. In the negative half cycle, the output voltage level -V.sub.DC is obtained by turning on a second pair of diagonal transistors and turning off the first pair of diagonal transistors so as to conduct current in reverse direction through the electrical network. The following zero level of the inverter output voltage is obtained by turning off one of the second pair of transistors and firing one of the first pair of transistors. A cycle of the inverter output voltage is now complete. The action is repeated to produce the next cycle. A control circuit generates base drive control signals for the first and second pairs of transistors. The base drive control signals control the width of the positive inverter output voltage pulses supplied to the ozonator load by firing the first pair of transistors for a period of time, and then turning one of the first pair of transistors off by controlling the timing of its base drive control signal and firing one of the second pair of transistors by controlling the timing of its base drive control signal. Similarly, the base drive control signals control the width of the negative inverter output voltage pulses supplied to the ozonator load by turning the second pair of transistors on for a period of time, and then turning one of the second pair of transistors off by controlling the timing of its base drive control signal and firing one of the first pair of transistors by controlling the timing of its base drive control signal.
The control circuit includes a pulse width modulator integrated circuit for producing the first and second interleaved square wave cycle signals, and the widths of the pulses in the first and second square wave signals are adjustable to change the timing of the base drive control signals. The pulse width modulator integrated circuit is also controllable to control the frequency of the first and second out of phase square wave signals.